


Ferris Wheels and their Troubles.

by bristrandd



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Carlos loves ferris wheels, Fear of Heights, Ferris Wheels, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bristrandd/pseuds/bristrandd
Summary: TK Strand has fears, as so does anyone else, but heights has to take the cake. Ferris wheels, those stupid machines, definitely increased this huge fear of his.*OR: That time TK and Carlos go on a Ferris wheel and get stuck.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Ferris Wheels and their Troubles.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt on tumblr:: 
> 
> I just saw a video, and that reminds me a really need someone to write a fanfiction where tarlos is on a ferris wheel and gets like stuck or something and TK is terrified of heights and freaking out because of his major anxiety and at first Carlos thinks it's funny but then he starts to feel really bad and like has to calm him down and he's like having a full on breakdown. Because that would be me and that's what I would want. I relate to TK and I need a Carlos

TK Strand was a pretty brave guy. I mean, the man runs into burning buildings to save others every single day. Although, as everyone else does, he has fears. Some are pretty realistic, like his father passing from his cancer, Carlos leaving him, him relapsing on substances. And then, he has some which he’s pretty embarrassed about. Such as his fear of the dark, drowning, and  _ heights _ . God, those fucking heights. His fear of heights is definitely in his top three. 

It was almost midnight and the 126 (along with their EMT’s and everyone’s favorite officer — Carlos) attended the county fair. They were pretty exhausted and everyone was about ready to head home and crash but Carlos decided it was a  _ genius _ idea for them to go on the Ferris wheel. TK was going to protest and say “Hell no” but then Carlos pouted at him, tugging on his hand in the direction of that stupid wheel. TK couldn’t resist. 

“We’ll see you guys in a bit,” TK sighed, shaking his head as Carlos gave him a bright, gorgeous smile. They walked although, it was more of Carlos practically  _ dragging _ TK towards the damned wheel. TK could feel his stomach bubble with fear as the anticipation for this bullshit to be over with already clawed at him. TK, though, didn’t want to make a big deal so he put on a ‘brave face’ (as he prefers to call it) and smiled up at Carlos. 

“I love the Ferris wheel. It’s so much fun, Ty,” Carlos expressed. TK smiled softly at the man. He adored him and the only reason he agreed to this was for Carlos. He wasn’t capable of telling the man ‘no’. He’d do just about anything to make that man feel joy. 

“They’re alright, I suppose,” TK responded. “You’d love the one in Coney Island.” 

“Maybe we could go some time,” Carlos said, nudging TK’s shoulder as they moved up the line. TK bit his bottom lip, begging himself to stop freaking out. It’s just a Ferris wheel, it’s just a Ferris wheel but it’s so high up. Oh, _gosh_. 

“You wanna go to New York, ‘Los?” TK asked, humming a soft tune and bouncing on his feet in an attempt to calm his nerves the fuck down. 

“I don’t see why not. Plus, I kind of want to see where you grew up at,” Carlos admitted. 

TK shrugged, “I’ll mention it to my dad.” TK felt as his heart slammed against his chest as TK and Carlos stood next in line. It’s okay, you’ll be alright, everything will be  _ fine _ , TK reassured himself. He let out a shuddered breath as the operator of this dumb ride opened the door, allowing them to sit down. Carlos closed the door and grabbed TK’s hand, giving it a soft squeeze. 

The ride began moving upwards as TK forced himself to look directly at the horizon. He was sure that if he looked down at all the people that would soon look like little ants, he’d shit himself. They slowly made their way to the top and TK began to feel dizzy, eyes wide as he accidentally looked down. A soft, “oh, fuck” fell from his lips as he snapped his head back up. 

“Tiger, you okay?” Carlos asked, looking over at his boyfriend. That word —  _ boyfriend  _ — just made Carlos’ stomach feel like a butterfly zoo. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” The Ferris wheel began to go downwards when it jolted to a stop. The couple was still at the top and TK could feel himself almost going into a panic attack if the ride didn’t start again soon. 

“What’s goin’ on?” TK overheard a woman ask. TK looked over at Carlos and he saw his brows furrowed, looking down. 

“Tyler,” Carlos started. “We’re stuck.” TK’s eyes widen. 

“Would you like to run that sentence by me again?” 

“I said, we’re—” 

“Carlos, I heard what you said.” He sighed as he saw Carlos’ smile slowly fade. TK placed a hand on his thigh. “I’m sorry. I’m kind of freaking out.” 

“I can see that.” 

“I just — I guess, I’m a bit afraid of heights, that’s — that’s all.” 

“A bit? Ty, you look like you’ve just seen someone get murdered.” TK looked away, making the mistake of looking down yet again. He felt his breath hitch. 

“Oh, God. Carlos, what if this  _ thing  _ falls over? Or it starts rolling like it does in those movies?” TK flabbergasted. 

“Amor, we’ll be fine, okay?” Carlos laughed. 

“Fine? Carlos this stupid piece of junk is stuck and we’re like what? A thousand meters above the ground? There are so many outcomes of this,” TK argued. 

“I think a thousand meters above ground is pushin’ it. More like one hundred, maybe. But I’ll protect you. You don’t have to stress.” 

“How are you gonna protect me when we fall to our death, ‘Los?” 

“I’ll break our fall,” Carlos shrugged. 

“And let you die? No.” Carlos shook his head, biting his lip to halt himself from laughing at his stubborn boyfriend. TK, on the other hand, cautiously looked around, feeling his hands shake from the adrenaline and fear. 

_ Calm down. You’re making a fool of yourself in front of Carlos,  _ TK thought. It has been merely 10 minutes and everyone was still hanging in the air. 

There’s so much that could go wrong, so many ways this could go. TK listing off all the possibilities in his head wasn’t helping this situation either and he could feel himself fall ill. 

He bit his lip again, trying to stop his leg from bouncing up and down so it didn’t shake the cart. A familiar ring tone came through and interrupted the silence that TK and Carlos made. 

TK picked up the phone, “Dad?”

“TK, where on Earth are you and Carlos? We’re waiting for you to leave,” the captain complained. 

“Yeah, TK! I have places to be and people to see,” he could hear Judd complain. 

“Funny. I checked with Grace and she said you didn’t have any plans except for this ‘fun’ fair,” TK shot back. 

“That’s beside the point. Can you guys maybe hurry up?” 

“Oh, dad. I’d love to but Carlos and I are currently stuck on top of a Ferris wheel.” 

“Wait, are you serious?” Owen asked. TK chuckled but it was humorless. 

“No, dad. We already left without you.” Owen kept quiet, making TK continue. “Can you please hurry and tell this stupid operator to hurry and fix this thing?” 

“Yes, Owen, please do. I think TK’s about to crap his pants,” Carlos added. 

“Carlos shut up or I’ll push you off the Ferris wheel right now,” TK threatened although the threat was weak and no heat was heard in his tone. 

" _ And let you die when you break our fall? Baby, no! _ ” Carlos mocked, causing TK to sigh and roll his eyes. 

“Dad, please. I don’t know how much more of Carlos and being five hundred feet into the air I can take.” 

“Alright, son.” Owen then hung up the phone, leaving the two perched on the cart. TK leaned his head on Carlos’ shoulder and linked their hands together again. 

“You know, this would’ve been nice if we didn’t get stuck. I think it’s official that we’re no longer allowed at boba shops or on Ferris wheels,” Carlos concluded. TK laughed lightly. 

“I’m alright with no longer going on Ferris wheels but you can’t take away my boba.” 

“Never baby, never.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this is definitely not my best work but i love the idea. i sort of based this off of my fear of heights and instead of roller coasters i used ferris wheels 😭😭.hoped yall enjoyed. kudos//comments r hella appreciated!!


End file.
